Posesivo
by Cindy Elric
Summary: ¿Me creerías si te lo dijera? ¿Me odiarías si lo supieras? Que mi más grande deseo es amarrarte, encerrarte y no dejarte ir nunca más...


**¡Hola!**

**Este fic simplemente llegó a mí, fue una ocurrencia del momento y me gustó como quedó así que por eso quise compartirlo con ustedes.**

**Tal vez sea un poco confuso y no se entienda bien, pero esta escrito del punto de vista de Killua, son sus pensamientos y en verdad no hay nada más caótico que los pensamientos que nacen y se regeneran libres y sin orden xD**

**Espero sea de su agrado y sea una buena lectura.**

**Saludos! ^^**

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Posesivo<strong>

¿Me creerías si te lo dijera? ¿Me odiarías si lo supieras? Que mi más grande deseo es amarrarte, encerrarte y no dejarte ir nunca más, quizás lastimar los ojos de todos para que no puedan verte, lastimar sus bocas para que no puedan hablarte, que sólo yo tenga ese placer…

Podría vendarte para ocultar tus ojos, amordazarte para callar tu voz, que me pertenecieras, que estuvieras a mi completa voluntad, obedeciéndome, queriéndome, podrías odiarme, eso esta bien, no quiero que odies a nadie más, sólo a mi.

Quizás y sea buena idea, eres demasiado bueno, confiado, ingenuo, podría engañarte, tomarte por sorpresa y atraparte, no dejarte saber que ocurre hasta que sea demasiado tarde, hasta que nadie pudiera salvarte… ¡que lo intenten! Nunca podrían, no lo permitiría, prefiero morir y llevarme al infierno tu ubicación, no lo diría aunque torturaran mi cuerpo, no, no te merecen, no pueden estar contigo, no los dejaré.

Somos amigos, por eso me sonríes, amo ese gesto, es precioso, divino, pero pierde perfección cuando miras a alguien más, no, no les sonrías, ellos no lo aprecian como yo, no se mueren con cada mirada, con cada palabra, son unos insulsos, no reconocen la importancia de tus labios, de tu presencia, ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo? Ellos nunca podrán idolatrarte como yo lo hago.

Compartimos habitación como siempre, como debe ser, no dejaría que nadie más durmiera junto a ti, no, sería capaz de derramar la sangre necesaria para impedirlo… entro esperando encontrarte, contando los malditos segundos que pasé sin tu compañía, odiando las molestas tareas que nos separan, abro la puerta y me miras sonriendo, perfecto… pero hay algo que no me gusta, esa persona a tu lado, que te ayuda con la corbata, maldición, no dejes que te toque, ¿Por qué lo permites? Si no fuera por tu ingenua cortesía, si no supiera que me aborrecerías si le hiciera daño actuaría sin compasión, deshaciéndome de su molesta presencia, de su molesta vida.

Es suficiente, no puedes simplemente ignorarme, no me miras, estás enfadado, molesto con alguien más pero me castigas a mi, maldición, quiero golpearte, noquearte y encarcelarte, ódiame, no me importa, prefiero que me odies a mi que a otro, me perteneces ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué demonios no lo ves? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? Por fin me miras pero para notar mi propio enfado, te sorprendes, bueno, por lo menos volví a ser tu centro de atención, te acercas, eres tan ingenuo, me tocas, eres tan perfecto, tu mano se posa en mi mejilla, cuestionas con tus ojos mi enfado, sonríes avergonzado por mi propio sonrojo, te odio, odio que me hagas querer golpearte y besarte a la vez, pero debo resistir, hasta que mi plan no tenga errores, hasta que pueda aprisionarte sin dejarte ir…

Es hora, estoy convencido, no dejaré que nadie más te toque, no… me acerco a ti mientras conversas amable como siempre, te jalo de una mano enfrente de miradas sorprendidas, no me interesa, no es importante que sepan que yo soy el responsable de tu desaparición, no, porque tampoco podrán encontrarme a mi, la primera parada es nuestra habitación, ahí tengo todo lo necesario, me miras incierto pero con tu eterna sonrisa, maldición, eres molestamente perfecto, desvió la mirada, repasando y reprochando mi plan, no estoy seguro de querer ser odiado por ti, aun no estoy convencido, entonces siento una mano que conozco muy bien en mi mejilla, buscas mis ojos, me preguntas que ocurre, ¿quieres que te lo diga? ¿En verdad?

Confieso mi plan, me miras entre confuso y perplejo, noto por tu insistente sonrisa que no me crees, no es una broma, es cierto, quiero encerrarte, amarrarte, hacerte desaparecer para tenerte sólo para mi ¿Qué es lo extraño? Tus mejillas se encienden, me miras diferente a otras veces, tus labios se separan y me dicen algo, no, no son tonterías, estoy hablando en serio ¿Por qué no me crees? Quito tu mano de mi mejilla, golpeándola, suave pero finalmente golpeándola, ahora tu sonrisa desaparece, por fin me tomas en serio, te grito unas cuantas cosas, me callo otras más y veo la angustia en tus ojos, genial, ahora te voy a hacer llorar, eso era lo único que faltaba…

Pasaron segundos en silencio, desviaste tu mirada, tratando de encontrar cordura en mis palabras, lo siento, aquello desapareció de mi cabeza en cuanto te conocí, todo es tu maldita culpa… enfocas tus ojos otra vez, mostrándome un color diferente, uno que no se si me gustó, pronuncias algo confuso, me demoro diez segundos en entenderlo, ¿Qué quieres decir? Sonríes de nuevo, pero no es inocencia, no es amabilidad lo que hay en tus labios, estás desafiando mi locura, crees que podrás desconcertarme, no lo lograrás, no, porque he ocultado la mayor parte de mi plan, no sabes todo lo que me gustaría hacer, todo lo que haría si pudiera.

Pasaron otros segundos en los cuales no apartaste tu mirada, estás examinándome, ¿quieres analizarme? Si eso deseas te diré mis fantasías, mis pesadillas, mis ocurrencias más oscuras, veamos si las resistes, veamos si vuelves a sonreír después de oírlas… lo sabía, soy un monstruo, tus ojos me lo dicen, tu ausente sonrisa lo confirma, soy el peor humano de la tierra al querer poseer a alguien tan perfecto como tú.

Mi plan se desbarató, ahora sólo quiero huir de tus ojos, después de todo no quiero tu odio, no, eso no es lo que quiero de ti pero mi verdadero deseo no podrá ser cumplido, no después de ponerme en evidencia, no después de que descubrieras mis pensamientos… maldición, sentí un golpe en mi mejilla, me derribaste sin siquiera esforzarte, te miro desde el suelo, tocando la zona golpeada, temiendo tus próximas palabras…

¡Maldito! ¡Te odio! No puede existir alguien como tú, no puedes ser real, no puedes ser así de perfecto y estar tocándome, siento la piel junto a mi, siento esa boca que sólo en mis fantasías saboreé, eres un estúpido ¿sabes? Con esto sólo logras que los planes de secuestro tomen nueva importancia, mis instintos asesinos simplemente se incrementarán, seré aun más posesivo, más endemoniadamente celoso, no dejaré que nadie te toque, te vea siquiera, ¿es eso lo que quieres? Si no lo es deja de besarme, deja de tocarme, aleja tu cuerpo de mí antes de que quedes atrapado para siempre…

Eres valiente, lo reconozco, crees que tú podrás controlarme, al final realmente creíste que mis palabras eran mentiras… pero Gon, me pregunto que pensarás si vieras el bolso y las cuerdas que escondo bajo mi cama.

**:::**/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


End file.
